Rayquaza487
Rayquaza487 has undoubtedly served as a revolution to the Gamefaqs Smash Bros. boards. Some dislike him for his brash and oftentimes inappropriate behavior. Others respect him for his keen charm and charisma. But what this green fella is known best for is his antagonistic hatred for the fan favorite Metroid character: "Ridley". Rayquaza has composed a myriad of threads dedicated to debunking all hope in the infamous dragon time and time again, to little avail. Regardless, just like the Great Phoenix, The Great Rayquaza will continue to rise and rise again! He is truly "a giant among men". Rayquaza is also a current member of the Carlisle Elitists, where he holds the rank of Vanguard. "The Great Rayquaza" Rumor has it, Rayquaza487 has always been so great. Will anyone ever be as great as him? "The world may never know". Ridley Controversy Rayquaza487 has tried his best to convince people that Ridley has no chance at being playable in the upcoming dual installment of Super Smash bros (for Wii U and for 3DS). Since day one, he has proved himself to be one of the top Anti-Ridley users, but there is more to the story than many would think... Rayquaza and Ridley - Clash of the Two Dragons Rayquaza grew up loving Nintendo, but most of all Smash Bros. Upon playing Melee, he became interested in a unique purple dragon who was seen fighting Rayquaza's Main, Samus, in the game's opening. At this point, Rayquaza's interest in the Metroid series was at its peak, so he went forth to try out various games in the entry, such as Metroid II and Metroid: Zero Mission for the Game Boy and Game Boy Advance respectively. While Ridley was one of the most difficult bosses young Rayquaza, at the time, had faced in battle, the purple dragon only only further piqued Ray's interest in him. The climax of the two dragon's relationship occurred upon Brawl's release. Shocked at seeing Rayquaza's beloved Ridley as a Boss left the green dragon in tears. "If Olimar can be made bigger, why can't Ridley be made smaller" he wept. Losing all hope in Ridley ever being playable, it became Rayquaza's duty to convince everyone of Ridley's small chances in order to prevent them from feeling the same sadness he himself had felt upon seeing his once favorite antagonist convert to "Boss Status" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Rayquaza vs. Ridley Fans Continuing from our story above, Rayquaza was adamant that Ridley could never be a playable character due to his Boss Status in Brawl, but what he didn't know is that somewhere else there were people who still thought Ridley had a chance at being playable in SSB4. This is where our hero's journey takes a sharp turn, the day Ray discovered Gamefaqs. Unbe knownst to him, Gamefaqs was and still is the largest online gaming community. As soon as Rayquaza discovered it, he was eager to join. On June 19, 2013, Rayquaza487 was born again in digital form. Upon first hearing about Ridley Supporters Rayquaza was amused, thinking the whole thing was a charade. "Haha WOW. People picking at Ridley fans". ''But deep down inside he was hurt a little, as he himself was a prior Ridley Advocate. Eventually as time progressed, he began to see more and more threads of a similar nature, supporting Ridley. ''"Okay, this can't be a joke. If it is, it's not funny anymore". ''This is when Rayquaza first took action to thwart these "fakers" but lo and behold, they were truly serious about the topic. This moment of realization confused Rayquaza at first. ''"Why are people still advocating for Ridley? Can't they see the truth? They are only setting themselves up for sorrow in the future. The same sorrow I felt once I saw the light...". ''This was the moment "The Great Rayquaza" was reborn a second time as General Against the Institution of Ridley. ''"I will make them see the truth one way or another" ''- Rayquaza487 stated as he wiped away a single tear drop. Rayquaza now stands at the helm of the Anti-Ridley Alliance alongside many others such as User728 and NIB. Rayquaza487 will forever go down in our history books aside many other heroes such as Jimmy Carter, Deng Xiaoping, and Joseph Stalin. Ridley Topics Post Smash-Direct The day many of us all know as R-Day was the day of Sakurai's Smash Bros. Direct. This event marked the breaking point for Ridley's status as a Character/Hazard. Sadly, even after Sakurai heavily hinted during the direct that other bosses include Ridley, Ridley fans were not swayed. The week or so following the Smash Bros. Direct it seemed as if the Ridley fans had lost hope. Various polls suggested that many fans of Ridley had lost hope in our Purple Dragon. Then out of nowhere, it seemed as if the Evil Dragon somehow found a way to regain his former position of popularity. Rayquaza attempted to use logic to convince the fans that Ridley's Shadow was clearly that of a Stage Boss, but Ridley supporters thought otherwise. Even in conjunction with hints at Ridley being a stage hazard early on in addition to this new information, fans held their ground. Various mini-conspiracies concerning Ridley have been brought up, ranging from "Ridley is the sSize of Bowser" to "Ridley Jumps!", all blatant lies. To this very day, our hero, The Great Rayquaza, is working his hardest to save these lost souls. Gamefaqs Users' Ridley Quotes Rayquaza487's confidence in the fact that Ridley will not be playable in either version of SSB4 has led him on a trek to acquire quotations from various members of the Gamefaqs community concerning their disillusionment on the topic of Ridley's playability status. In the event of Sakurai revealing Ridley as a Stage Hazard, Rayquaza intends to exploit the errors of each individual Ridley follower by quoting statements by each member regarding each of their respective quotes involving Ridley. Examples of this include the following: ''"Would it not make more sense to show Ridley first since he's old news and tease some other boss thats new to the series" ''- NessInEngland on the topic of Ridley's Shadow in the Smash Bros. Direct ''"Someones mad that Ridley is gonna be playable" ''- The despicable xyz attempting to speak down to Rayquaza487 ''"Mark my words. Ridley will be revealed at E3." ''- slumpcat's incorrect prediction about Ridley's status in Super Smash Bros. ''"There is no reason to believe he would hint at a highly requested character's role instead of saying what they are considering his view on false hope..." ''- Furryyiffer's erroneous statement involving Ridley Banishment Rayquaza487 was once one of Gamefaq's Smash Board's most active users, but on June 25, 2014, the famed dragon had his account suspended due to creating an account called: "Less Arguments, More Discussions". The purpose of this thread was to plead fellow board members to stop trolling, with the first step being to simply discuss Smash Bros. related content within the thread itself. How this was deemed "Off-Topic", is unknown to Rayquaza. The next day he was labelled with "'3: Purgatory" Status.' Fed up with Gamefaq's ridiculous stipulations, Rayquaza has vowed to take a hiatus from Gamefaqs (Not like quin's 5 day hiatus, an actual hiatus ;O). Now he presides within the realms of Smashboards. Will our beloved Dragon ever return? Of course! Like the Great Phoenix, The Great Rayuqaza will rise again! (Just don't expect to see him anytime within the next few months or so). Gamefaqs Super Smash Bros Games Rayquaza487 has hosted two different Smash Board competitions on Gamefaqs.com. These include the infamous "Reveal Trailer Royale" and the upcoming "Super Smash Bros. Announcer Competition". The former involves Users going head-to-head whilst attempting to devise hypothetical reveal trailers for various characters who have a chance at being in Super Smash Bros. The latter was a result of an idea given to Rayquaza by LordCarlsie which centers around a slew of contestants attempting their best Smash Bros. Announcer impressions. Super FAQs Bros. Involvement Rayquaza487 is working on development for the upcoming flash game ''Super FAQs Bros. ''Similar to LordCarlsie, he is arranging music pieces for the game. His current work(s) include: Super Mario Bros. Theme FAQs Remix. Relationships Allies '''quinfordmac' - A funny, energetic, and very mischievous individual who has the privilege of being Rayquaza487's first ally. The two have gone through various events together, and while quin may not feel the same as Rayquaza on the topic of Ridley, the two have always been close. User728 - While User728 and Rayquaza had a pretty rough start due to their opposing views on competitive Smash, the two eventually became allies in arms with the Gematsu Leak at the helm. energyman2289 - energyman remains close friends with one another. Ironically, enermyman stands as one of the strongest Ridley supporters, while the green dragon we know and love stands on the opposite side of the battlefield. Regardless, their relationship is resolute. Yoshi2010 - Even though Yoshi2010 is a devout British hooligan, Rayquaza eventually learned to ignore his own social prejudices in order to befriend the similarly green dino. Other allies of Rayquaza include: pielover19, NintendoIsBeast, NinjaNomad196, Neilicus, in addition to various others. Foes As Rayquaza has a very polarized point of view, he has come across a plethora of opponents that oppose his cause. Among these includes: SmallerRidley, xyzlactic, Austin_4e, BurnedPotatoes, Ghasts and many more. Rayquaza has been on very shaky grounds with sylawatch and GoddessRosa1ina nearly every time either of the two come into contact with our green hero. Trivia/Personal Bio *Age: 18 *Currently Attending: The University of Georgia *Favorite Food: Caesar Salad *Sports Competed In: Cross Country & Track *Favorite Sport to Watch: Baseball *Favorite Color: Green of Course :D (Actually Red-Orange) *Favorite Video Game Series: Mega Man, Final Fantasy, and Super Smash Bros. *Most Wanted Smash Bros. Newcomer: Chrom Category:Users Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Heroes